Trying Something New
by klainehairkink
Summary: Inspired by the face that some pieces of Chris Colfer's hair are lighter in the front. Kurt goes to get a haircut and desides to surprise Blaine and try something new.


Saturday afternoon and Blaine had been sitting at his desk doing homework for the past 2 hours and was getting restless. He was looking for a distraction out of his window when his phone beeped, signalling a new text.

He smiled when he saw it was from Kurt:

_Trying something new ;)_ and there was a picture attached.

Blaine was shaking with excitement whilst he waited for the photo to load, and just about dropped his phone when it finally showed up.

Kurt had taken a close up photo of the hair above his forehead, but instead of seeing the usual brown strands, all he saw was silver.

Kurt was getting foils.

Blaine felt his crotch begin to grow hard at the thought.

_Fuck_.

Was all that he managed to text back. His imagination was racing with images of what Kurt would look like when he showed up at Blaine's house later that afternoon.

_Excited?_ Read Kurt's reply.

_Show me more._

_No can do sorry honey. You're just going to have to wait ;)_

_Fuck._

Now what was Blaine going to do for another 2 hours?

"So what are we doing today Kurt?", Kylie, Kurt's stylist asked, as she lead Kurt back to her station and began running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, I was thinking that because summer's coming up, I might get one or two lighter pieces placed through the front of my hair, try something new", he smiled and she smiled back as she pulled pieces free and asked if this was where he wanted the highlights placed. He smiled and nodded.

"And the cut?", she asked as she fingered the hair behind his ears.

"Maybe take it a bit shorter-"

"But still long enough for Blaine to run his hands through?", she finished for him with a smile. Kurt felt his cheeks heat up as he dropped his gaze, trying to hide his smile, Kylie just laughed, "Sorry Kurt, it's just that when you're here, Blaine is all you can talk about", she smiled again as she placed a cape over him and began to section the front of his hair.

"Yeah, he's become a big part of my life", Kurt smiled again.

"Does he still use too much gel?", she asked as she started to place the first foil.

"Sadly", Kurt sighed, "I've tried telling him that less is more, but he's stuck in his habits. I think it's become a safety blanket for him now"

"What about when it's just the two of you?", Kylie asked, Kurt knew what she was talking about. She was one of the only people that he trusted enough to open up to about his sex life with Blaine.

"Nope, still gelled. Occasionally a few curls will break free, but he always manages to push them back into place. He even made me do it for him when he was in hospital after his eye surgery. He wanted to do it himself, but his depth perception was really out of whack", Kurt smiled at the memory of Blaine, hyped up on pain medication and freaking out because he couldn't get his curls to sit flat.

"Do you think he'll ever kick the addiction?", she questioned as she placed the last foil.

"I hope so, but it doesn't bother me that much. We're both pretty addicted to appearance. I have my quirks and he has his", Kurt finished with a shrug.

"So what's he up to now? Does he know that you're here?"

"He'll be doing his English assignment, and yeah, he knows I'm here. He doesn't know about this though", Kurt raised his eyes so they were gesturing to the few foils placed in the front of his hair.

"Do you want to freak him out?", Kylie asked with a grin, Kurt replied with a confused look, "Give me your phone", she said with a smirk. Kurt fished his iPhone out of his pocket and placed it in Kylie's waiting hand, "Ok, hold still", she smiled as she held the phone up close to his hair, and began typing a text once she'd taken the picture, "There you go", she said as she gave the phone back to Kurt, "And now we wait for a reply.

"Trust me, it won't be-", Kurt was interrupted by his phone vibrating, signalling a text from Blaine. All he could do was laugh at the response before showing the screen to Kylie.

"Success", she laughed, "Ok, I'm gonna leave you here now for the colour to process and I'll come back and get you in around half an hour", Kurt smiled as she walked towards the back and logged into Tumblr as he finished his conversation with Blaine. There was a Robert Downey Jr. sex riot going on and he didn't want to miss it this time.

"Ok Kurt, time to rinse these out", Kylie said after returning to check on his colour process, "Follow me".

Kurt rose from her chair and was lead back to the basins where his colour was washed out and conditioner was applied.

"So how short do you want to go?", Kylie asked when Kurt was seated back in front of the mirror, her fingers still running through his hair.

"Not too short obviously. I still want a bit of length on top, I'd like to be able to keep that part styled, but the back and sides could definitely go shorter", he nodded.

"So you wouldn't mind me using these?", Kylie asked as she pulled a pair of clippers out from one of her draws. Kurt just shook his head.

"So long as you can't see skin, that's fine by me", he smiled.

"Do you want to freak Blaine out again?", Kylie asked with that sly grin on her face again, Kurt's grin grew as well.

"Why not", he laughed.

"Ok, I won't turn them on yet, but I'm going to hold them up to your hairline on your nape to take the photo"

"Fire away" he giggled.

"What do you want the caption to be?" Kylie asked when she showed Kurt the photo.

"Please don't hate me?", Kurt questioned, looking at Kylie in the mirror.

"Done", Kylie smirked as she pressed send, "How long before we get a reply do you think?"

"I don't – oh god, he's ringing me", Kurt exclaimed as his phone began to vibrate in his hand.

"Don't answer just yet, let me turn the clippers on for a bit of background noise", she laughed, turning on the equipment she had in her hand, Kurt grinned when he knew that the loud humming noise would be audible through the phone.

"Hey honey, what's up?", Kurt answered nonchalantly.

"Kurt", Blaine breathed through the phone, "Kurt what are you doing?", Kylie held the clippers closer to the phone for dramatic effect.

"Getting my hair cut silly. You know, people usually do that when their hair gets too long"

"Kurt", Blaine sounded like he was pleading, "Kurt please-"

"Please what, sweetie?"

"Why?"

"Blaine, I'm not following you", Kurt couldn't figure out what Blaine was trying to convey with his tone of voice.

"Babe, but what am I going to run my fingers through now? What I'm I going to tug on during sex? How am I going to get you to make that one little noise you make when I scratch the hair in that one spot behind your ear? What am I going to play with when you lay with your head in my lap? What am I going to smell when you'd asleep with your head on my chest? What am I going to nuzzle in when I'm tired and you're trying to study? What-"

"Blaine, honey, please stop", Kurt had to cut Blaine off as his speech became increasingly faster and more panicked. Kurt could just imagine the few tears welling up in his eyes. He smiled to himself and his beautiful boyfriend getting himself all worked up over Kurt getting a haircut, sometimes Blaine was just too adorable. "Sweetie calm down, I promise that you will love it. It's looking really good at the moment, and it'll look even better when it's finished. Do you trust me?", he asked Blaine softly.

"Yes", Blaine breathed out, "Of course I trust you Kurt", he could hear the small smile in Blaine's voice. "I love you"

"I love you too, and I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok. See you soon", and with that the conversation ended.

"How did he react?", Kylie asked when Kurt had pocketed his phone again.

"Let's just say that I won't be rocking the 'Bruce Wills Do' anytime soon", Kurt smiled, "I think he may be having a small panic attack until I arrive", Kylie just laughed as she placed an attachment onto the clippers.

"Well at least he'll be pleasantly surprised when you show up", she smiled as she guided his head forward, towards his chest and began cutting the hair at the back of his head shorter.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to keep his hands out of my hair when he sees that I've still got some", Kurt laughed, turning his head to the side on Kylie's command, "Although this is still shorter than he would have ever seen it before".

"Have you ever had your hair this short Kurt?", he shook his head.

"No, first time for everything", he smiled.

"Don't worry, we'll leave the top much longer than the back and sides, that'll keep Blaine happy", she turned off the clippers and set them down, picking up her scissors to begin blending the hair left on top of his head into the, newly short, back and sides.

Twenty minutes later saw Kylie pull out her hairdryer and get to work on finishing. She applied a small amount of mousse and hairspray before stepping aside to show Kurt the finished product.

"There you go Kurt, looking incredibly hot for your panicky boyfriend", she laughed, "What do you think about the colour?". Kurt loved it, the subtle highlights weren't obvious, but they shimmered when they caught the light and made it seem as though he'd just been out in the sun for too long. The cut was perfect, nice and short on the sides and back and perfectly blended up into the longer strands above which were styled to stick up, but not in the tacky way that hair was worn in the 90s. Kurt's hair appeared softer, but still had that edgy look.

"It looks amazing Kylie, too bad it's going to but ruined by roaming hands in a matter of seconds", he confessed, Kylie just smiled as she removed the cape from around his neck.

"Hey, at least that means that I've done a good job", she laughed, and lead the way back to the front of the salon, "Let me know how it goes. I want to know what his reaction is"

"You may be able to hear his sigh of relief from here", Kurt shrugged, "Thanks again, it really does look fantastic"

"You're very welcome Kurt", she said as she leant in to hug him goodbye, "No go and have a heap of sex", she whispered into his ear", Kurt felt his cheeks heat up at Kylie's words, but smiled as he pulled away.

"Will do. See you in two months", he waved as he turned to leave.

"I look forward to it", Kylie waved back.

Now, to go and relieve a very worried boyfriend from his stress.

Blaine had been pacing around his room since he had hung up his call from Kurt. The only other form of contact he'd had from Kurt was a quick text reading _See you soon xx ;)_ and that had only made Blaine freak out more. He was so freaked out that he'd pulled his own hair out of the gel and he could feel his curls taking back their shape.

His head snapped around quickly as he heard the front door close, closely followed by the shout of his name.

"Blaine? Blaine honey, where are you?", Kurt called from the entrance way.

"Bedroom", was all Blaine could reply with. His heart was in his mouth and his stomach was in his toes. He would have gone down to meet Kurt, but he couldn't move, he was rooted to the spot. His legs felt like lead.

He felt the blood rush to his ear when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. His hands starting to shake at his sides.

And then there was a feeling of instant relief.

Kurt rounded the corner into his room and stopped in the doorway to smile at Blaine.

And Blaine smiled back, feeling the colour slowly creep back to his face.

"You can stop panicking now honey", Kurt smiled as he took a few steps towards Blaine, "I'm back and I still have hair". Blaine closed the gap between them in an instant, pulling Kurt towards him and crashing their lips together.

"So hot", Blaine breathed into Kurt's mouth, still whilst kissing, "So sexy", he moved his lips across to Kurt's jaw, "So gorgeous", he began slowly mouthing down Kurt's neck, "So stunning", he stopped just below Kurt's collar bone to suck and bite at it gently, he smiled when he felt Kurt's knees tremble, "So handsome", he breathed as he moved his face back up to look at Kurt. They were both breathing heavily when their eyes met, "So beautiful", he finished as their lips met again, "Can't believe that you're mine and that I'm yours" he felt Kurt smile against his lips as his hand came up to rest on Blaine's chest and push them slowly apart.

"Always yours", Kurt smiled, as he felt Blaine's hands move up to the back of his neck. Both boys let out a rather loud moan at the feeling of Blaine rubbing his hands over Kurt's soft, short hair on the back of his head.

"Feels so good. Need more", Blaine groaned, as he pulled Kurt back towards his bed.

Kylie was right, he did go on to have a heap of sex.


End file.
